SUEÑOS HECHOS REALIDAD
by Anamaceta
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, si no te gusta este genero abstente de entrar. Aqui les dejo un one shot con Hiei de protagonista. Ojala les guste XDD


SUEÑOS ECHOS REALIDAD

La atrajo con fuerza hacia el mientras ahogaba sus reclamos con sus labios, temblaba de frío, rabia y deseo.  
Un tremendo escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, podía sentir aquellos dedos deslizándose por su pecho haciéndolo estremecer.  
Se detuvo un instante para observarla, se veía tan hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos perdidos.  
Esa niña malcriada despertaba en él un deseo descontrolado….  
Lentamente camino hacia la cama, una vez allí la recostó sutilmente mientras el se colocaba encima.  
Sus labios se mostraban ocupados besando ahora su cuello mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su cuerpo.  
Tenía el cuerpo de una diosa….tan frágil, tan perfecto, tan de él en esos instantes.  
Podía escuchar como ella decía su nombre entre pequeños gemidos entrecortados, haciéndolo enloquecer.  
La temperatura comenzaba a subir mientras las caricias aumentaban de intensidad.  
Jamás hubiera imaginado que se encontraría ahora con ella en sus brazos, besándola, acariciándola y deseando con todas sus fuerzas el hacerla suya.  
Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la escucho susurrar….

Hiei yo… no sé que hacer……

El se limitó a observarla con suma atención….no sabía que hacer?  
Instintivamente la abrazo con fuerza mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar.  
Seguramente estaba avergonzada ante tal confesión, podía saberlo al ver el color tan intenso en sus mejillas.  
Tendría que tener más cuidado…lo ultimo que deseaba es que ella se sintiera mal.

Confía en mí...no haré nada sin que estés segura…susurró mientras besaba su frente dejándola muchísimo más calmada y relajada.

Lentamente retiró su camiseta cubriéndola de besos tiernos que la hacían olvidar su vergüenza, él retiró la suya también y al abrazarla tembló al notar el primer contacto con su piel.  
Esa piel suave y cálida temblaba con cada caricia que le brindaba , él solo sonreía arrogantemente al ver como su adorada se retorcía de placer.  
Lentamente y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a retirar el pantalón dejándola solamente en ropa interior.  
Aquella ropa interior negra mezclada con la ingenuidad e inexperiencia eran una mala combinación.  
Podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante semejante imagen, tenía que tener mucho control mental o de lo contrario, terminaría sobre ella dejándose llevar por ese instinto salvaje y animal.  
Naike se sonrojó de manera insospechable al ver como Hiei terminaba de desvestirse, quedando solo con unos boxers negros que delataban su deseo por ella.  
El gesto no pasó inadvertido para Hiei que ahora sonreía de lo más divertido. Con suavidad la colocó boca a bajo mientras desabrochaba su sostén, era obvio que así sería mucho menos incomodo para ella. Comenzó a besar su espalda mientras dejaba escapar algún que otro mordisco de manera juguetona.  
Ahora estaba en su cuello de nuevo, con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Naike se estremecía al notar su respiración en su oído y las manos de él deslizándose bajo su cuerpo para comenzar a acariciar su pecho.  
Hiei comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, eso nunca le había sucedido. Naike no lo había tocado y el ya se encontraba totalmente excitado.  
La giró con suavidad para encontrarse con esos ojos que lo miraban con deseo.  
Terminó de despojarse de la ropa sobrante mientras la besaba deseando por fin hacerla suya.  
Comenzó a deslizar su mano con cuidado mientras descubría aquella parte totalmente húmeda….eso le nublo la vista, el cuerpo de Naike parecía querer gritar que no se detuviera.

Nai….yo……dejó escapar tragando saliva.

Ella simplemente lo besó con fuerza mientras separaba un poco sus piernas, el mensaje fue recibido y mientras Hiei le devolvía aquel beso con verdadera pasión comenzó a abrirse paso en ella.  
Se tomó su tiempo y lentamente comenzó a adentrarse, sus movimientos eran muy cortos y lentos, las uñas de Naike se clavaban en su espalda recordándole el porque.  
A medida que se adentraba, la presión en el cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente, haciendo que el mismo Hiei comenzara a susurrar el nombre de Naike con pequeños gemidos.  
Una vez superada la barrera que impedía estar completamente unido a ella Hiei pudo sentir como la piel de Naike se cerraba tras el como si de una trampa se tratara.  
Completamente perdido por el deseo que tenía en esos momentos comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos haciendo que Naike enloqueciera.  
Ella temblaba mientras volvía a clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Hiei, jamás un dolor había sido tan placentero.

Nai….te amo! ……alcanzó a decir antes de caer exhausto sobre ella.

Los rayos de luz comenzaron a abrirse paso por la habitación, Hiei comenzó a frotarse los ojos en señal de fastidio.  
Qué duro era su despertar diario, un año reviviendo ese momento y ahora….al pasar el brazo por la cama volvería a la cruda realidad al descubrir que como siempre estaba solo.  
Este sueño no había sido muy diferente a los demás, sin embargo, que diferente lo había visto él.  
Con los ojos aún cerrados, pero ya completamente despierto, pensaba que por primera vez el olor de Naike estaba en el aire de nuevo.  
Ese olor embriagante que conseguía meterse hasta el último de sus poros, traspasándolo quizá hasta llegar al alma.  
Es curioso como pasan las cosas, Naike la prima de Keiko, esa niña que desde el primer día lo había molestado era ahora el único y gran amor de Hiei.  
Ya había pasado un año desde que ella se había marchado a Londres a estudiar, porque no había echo nada para detenerla?  
Se había conformado con aceptar su decisión sin decir o hacer nada al respecto, ahora ya era tarde.  
Como podía presentarse ante ella, decirle……decirle que?  
Qué no soportaba un día más sin ella….que era un tonto por no haberla seguido…..que no quería volver a despertar un día más sin ella a su lado?  
Todos los días las mismas preguntas sin respuestas, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.  
Esperar a que ella volviera y quizá, con un poco de suerte, todo fuera igual que antes.

No vas a levantarte?….Siempre has sido un flojo…..

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, esa voz de nuevo sonando a música en sus oídos. Sonrió levemente mientras se incorporaba y la visión ante él lo dejó atónito.  
Piel pálida, ojos esmeralda brillando como estrellas, ese cabello azabache cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros…..no podía estar equivocado.

Na….Naike?

Esto tenía que ser un sueño, en que parte se había quedado dormido otra vez?

Qué…que estás haciendo aquí?

Vaya….y yo que quise darte una sorpresa. No puedo seguir así Hiei…de echo ya no quiero seguir así. Te extraño tanto… todos los días la misma rutina, las mismas dudas. No quiero perderte….me costó trabajo pero al fin convencí a mi padre para estudiar aquí. Ya no tendré que marcharme, me quedaré aquí para siempre digo…si eso es lo que quieres.  
Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Que qué quiero? Esto tiene que ser una broma…..me está preguntando que qué quiero? Si supiera las veces que he deseado que esto fuera cierto, tenerla otra vez aquí conmigo para no dejarla marchar más.  
Algún Dios debió haberse apiadado de mí, debió escuchar mis suplicas…..

La abrazó con fuerza mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, por fin era completamente feliz de nuevo. Tenía a su hermana, a sus amigos y ahora a su amada Naike, no anhelaba nada más en la vida.

Ven…..dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hasta la cama.

Siempre he sabido que te encanta la cama pero, esto no es demasiado? Digo, dormir otra vez es excesivo no crees? ……dijo con cierto tono burlesco.

Dormir? Umm, no lo había pensado pero…..creo que tenemos toda la vida para dormir, no lo crees?...susurró antes de besarla con verdadera pasión.

Y así comenzó de nuevo la rutina de Hiei, esos hermosos sueños que tenía por las noches y que recordaba con cariño a las mañanas, claro……ahora era todo diferente.  
Ahora despertaba de nuevo con aquel olor que lo enloquecía y con aquel cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos que tanto tiempo deseo volver a tener.  
Naike….su amada Naike, la única mujer a la que pudo amar y porque no también…..su única debilidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN? PUES NI YO MISMA LO SABRIA DECIR PORQUE PARA EMPEZAR ESTO ERA UN FIC PERO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO ME DEDIQUE A SUBIR SOLO EL LEMON AUNQUE LA HISTORIA ´POR SUPUESTO COMIENZA DESDE QUE HIEI CONOCE A LA PROMA DE KEIKO Y DEMAS...QUIZA ALGUN DIA ME ANIME Y PONGA LA HISTORIA COMPLETA MIENTRAS ESPERO QUE ESTO LES HAYA GUSTADO!


End file.
